


Ride or Die

by Deohsogay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Maggie's just a little gay with big gay feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deohsogay/pseuds/Deohsogay
Summary: Just a little (and i mean tiny) drabble about Maggie almost losing Alex."People leave her. People have always left her, it’s just what they do."





	

People leave her. People have always left her, it’s just what they do. And she almost lost Alex. But she didn’t. Alex is here. Alex ran into her arms and Alex kissed her. Alex came back. Alex. Alex. Alex.

_“I thought i lost you.” Maggie whispered into Alex’s neck and hugged her harder. Too afraid to let her go._

_“Never, Mags. Ride or die.”_

That night they barely separated. Even when Alex hugged Kara, she didn’t let go of Maggie’s hand. On the way out of the DEO Alex’s arm stayed around Maggie’s shoulder and Maggie’s around Alex’s waist, fingers slipping under the hem of her shirt. From that moment the contact was desperate. Desperately pushing Alex against the door of the apartment and kissing her. Desperately tearing off their clothes. Desperately grasping at the sheets. Desperately gasping each others names. Desperately clinging on to each other as they fell asleep.

Except Maggie didn’t sleep. She couldn’t sleep. Alex almost got launched into fucking space and that killed her. So she doesn’t sleep. She watches Alex. Too afraid to take her eyes off of her. Too afraid to be left by the woman she fell so quickly and deeply for. Too afraid to lose her for even a moment. So that night Maggie just watches, she lets the rise and fall of Alex’s chest and her light snoring calm her. Occasionally wiping a tear from rolling down her cheek and whispering ‘i love you’s’ that were really too early to be said but so strongly felt.

Because she did.

Maggie loved her with all her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i pretty much wrote this in the tag of someones post and thought i should put it on here? i don't know.
> 
> You can catch me at deohsogay on tumblr


End file.
